A Series Of One Shots
by LegendBecomesMyth
Summary: Ficlets, one-shots and drabbles centered on different characters. No continuity between chapters. Please R&R much appreciated! Love you . Rated T for future possible one shots.
1. Forever

**A series of one shots, all updated as chapters in this large, one shot collection.**

**Hope you enjoy it =). I just feel like writing right now.**

**Forever**

The sun rose, and with it the pale sky emitted a soft, baby blue glow. The morning dew clung to the plants, catching the light and sparkling like a thousand gems littering the ground. It was truly a beautiful sight to behold in Shuggazoom.

Today also marked the day of 100 years. It was a celebration revered throughout the generations. Thousands of people gather in the town square. Children would scream with delight, clutching helium balloons and ice creams that threatened to fall to the ground in a cascade of vanilla and chocolate. Their parents would hold their arms tightly, preventing them from escaping, whilst also marveling the large floats as they casually strolled by - one for each of the members of the Monkey Team.

There was Chiro - brave and proud - the strong leader of the team.

There was Antauri - wise and powerful - the philosophical teacher.

There was Nova - stubborn and mighty - a true fighter.

There was Sparx - laid back and loyal - an outstanding pilot.

There was Gibson - intelligent and cool - the thinker.

And last but not least, there was Otto - faithful and friendly - the mechanical genius.

All these heroes would stand tall, made of plastic, and gleam in the sun as they rolled through the crowds, followed by erupting cheers on all sides. Streamers and confetti littered the floor.

It was a day to be remembered by all.

But by one in particular.

The ceremony was well under way. It was quite evident that this was so - faint cries and clapping could be heard in the distance. The suburban parts of the city were somewhat deserted during this time, mostly populated by pigeons or squirrels. Save for the occasional mother hurrying her child to the parade (most likely late to the show), the area was quite lonely.

And this was where one particular being found solace and comfort. Alone he sat on the bench, in a small, rather forgotten looking park. It was shielded by large, graphite walls covered with thick green vines. Trees littered the grassy area, crying out for a trimming as their branches hung long and wide across the courtyard. Pebbles that had fallen out of place were inconveniently scattered along the path, which led from one side of the small park to the other. The bench was central to the entire area, and was a perfect sitting place for our friend.

In his hand, he held a few bed crumbs, which he tossed idly to the pigeons who clambered at his feet. They squawked and fluttered irritably as they fought for the largest piece. The blue eyes surveyed them with a kind of sadness, yet also one of remembering. After throwing the last piece, at last he spoke.

"So many years have gone by, Chiro. And yet, here I am, as promised." Antauri smiled gently, closing his eyes. His mind was quickly taken back several decades, to the moment that he always remembered on this day...

_It is 70 years to the day after the war had ended. Shuggazoom was at peace, and became a large, prospering city that was to know no evil for many, many years. Taking advantage of this wondrous day, an elderly figure carrying a rucksack stumbled into a small courtyard, helped along by a small, silver simian._

_"Antauri my friend! How is it that you've managed to stay so young all these years?" The old man mused, humor playing in his eyes. Antauri smiled dryly._

_"Chiro, dear boy. I guess I just took good care of myself. Can't say the same for you can I?"_

_The pair chortled, and Chiro slowly sat down on the bench in the centre of the park, joined by Antauri._

_"This weather is doing my head in. One day it's wet and the next day it's dry! I can't keep up! It'll snow one day before you know it. Bloody freeze my fingers off." Chiro grumbled, his voice wheezy. Antauri took Chiro's rucksack and opened it, pulling out a bottle of water and handing it to the elderly man._

_"Indeed, this weather has been quite unpredictable lately. I hope the Super Robot's central heating and cooling system is working adequately for you. If there are any problems, do not hesitate to ask me-" Antauri's speech was quickly waved away._

_"Please Antauri, you're treating me like an 80 year old man!"_

_"But you are."_

_"I'm 73 for that matter, and it just goes to show how much you've been paying attention!"_

_"Please, Chiro. Don't get over excited." Antauri smirked suddenly, "You are just like you were all those years ago. Stubborn but proud. You haven't changed."_

_Chiro laughed, and quickly embraced the silver simian in a tight hug. They released, and both fell silent, quietly contemplating the slowly darkening sky. Crickets were beginning to chirrup around them._

_"Antauri?"_

_"Yes, Chiro?"_

_"I'm not long for this world." Chiro's voice softened, "And Merlin knows how many adventures we've endured together._

_"Endured? Why, I rather enjoyed being by your side!" Antauri smirked again._

_"It was only due to my amazing endurance that I even survived living with you, and you know it!" Chiro's eyes sparkled as he laughed, but he quickly became serious again, "To be truthful, friend, I feel myself coming to an end. The Power Primate has blessed me with a healthy life, and now it's time for me to leave."_

_Antauri watched silently, saddened by how quickly he realized that time had passed all these years. Chiro continued._

_"... And I want you to make a promise Antauri. Right here."_

_"Anything."_

_"Promise that on this day, no matter where you are, no matter what is happening, you will come back to this spot. And remember me."_

With a jolt, the flashback ended, and Antauri was left still sitting on the bench. A few clouds littered the blue sky, blocking the sun's warmth and throwing a slight darkness on the world.

"And I kept that promise, dearest Chiro," he whispered, "I just... I wish you were here."

"I'm sure he's thankful for it" a voice suddenly rung out across the courtyard. Antauri turned with a start, and noticed straight away a young, bright-faced girl staring back at him. She appeared wide-eyed, and full of youth, and despite her weirdness, she seemed somehow familiar. She smiled, revealing her white teeth, and bounded over to the bench where Antauri was seated. She surveyed him with an energetic look that somehow strangely invigorated Antauri. He stared back at her cautiously.

"And whom do I have the pleasure of addressing today?" he asked kindly.

"My name doesn't matter," she waved away his question impatiently, not unlike the way Chiro did, "I just saw you sitting here, looking miserable, and thought i'd cheer you up!" she smiled brightly.

"How very kind of you, however I'm afraid I am beyond being cheered up.

"Don't be silly! I know what troubles you."

Antauri glanced away quickly, to watch the leaves blowing across the courtyard tiles. They were dried and dead, "What could you possibly know?"

"I know that you were once a great hero, Antauri. I know that you fought many dangerous battles."

"Yes, well those days are long gone. Now I am but a mere shell, a rusty old device whose use is no longer needed," he looked her square in the eye, "And what would you know about that?"

The girl shrugged, looking indifferent to his sudden confession of feelings, "Yeah, you're probably right. I'm not very good at this sort of thing. But what I do know is that you have nothing to fear. Chiro loved you, and he still does. I know this for a fact."

The girl was simply spouting nonsense now, Antauri thought to himself. Definitely something he didn't need on his day of remembrance, "You know this for a fact do you?" he asked idly, his train of thought not following the conversation.

"I do," she continued, "You were like a father to him."

Antauri looked at her sharply, "What are you talking about? Who are you?"

The girl seemed to suddenly be preoccupied with other thoughts, and she stood up hastily, brushing off imaginary leaves from her green dress.

"I'm just a girl Antauri. Or perhaps you might remember me as a friend. Whichever you choose. But just so you know, you aren't alone. They live inside you, Antauri. Their spirits live inside you," she looked up at the sky suddenly, and Antauri wasn't sure if he detected a tear welling up in her eye. He decided it was simply the light reflecting at an odd angle.

The girl quickly turned her heel, and she proceeded for the door.

"Wait! I don't even know your name!" Antauri cried out, getting to his feet, "Who are you?"

"I told you silly, I'm a friend!" the girl giggled, and as she walked, her bright pink her whipped behind her like silk in the breeze, her green eyes still filled with laughter. After a moment's pause, Antauri finally managed to put two and two together, his breath catching in his mouth.

"Jinmay...?"

That name played on his mouth for the rest of the evening, and a light returned to his previously saddened blue eyes. It wasn't so lonely on Shuggazoom after all.

**R&R thanks =).**


	2. Fighter

**Thank you for the positive feedback =). This one is just a short drabble.**

**Fighter**

Shimmering, beautiful, strong. Her pink eyes glittered with the fire of a thousand suns, burning with the intensity of her passion. Yet also they were soft and kind - a mothers' eyes, a lovers eyes. She was slender, feminine and yet still the epitome of strength.

She was a fighter. For friendship, for love.

_What would she see in me? _he thought.

Shaky hands clasped the rusty tools, one slipping through his grasp and hitting the floor with a loud **clang**.

"Careful there buddy," Nova's voice echoed in his ears, "Chiro wants the bike fixed by tomorrow."

A quick, forced laugh followed, "Nova, really. Everything is under control."

_What would she see in me?_

**Hopefully you are able to discern who this is about. I dropped a few hints. R&R =)**


	3. Love?

**This one shot contains some more adult themes. I'll try not to be explicit. Set early on in the season. Obviously. This drabble is a bit more OOC, but it was something I wanted to write nonetheless.**

**Love?**

I don't know, there's just something about him. I think it's his eyes.

Is it the way he can stare into you, and see you for who you truly are? Is it the way he can look at you, study you from the inside out? His observant, intelligent eyes.

And all I can do is submit myself to them. Those eyes that glimmer, that shimmer, that sparkle. They are beautiful, and mesmerising.

All I want to do is please him. He is so quiet though, when he spends his nights with me. Sensual. Soft. Quiet. A faint whimper, it barely registers. All I can see are those eyes. They are widened, and naive. Like every experience is a new one. And when it's all over, he says _i love you_ and i echo my reply.

Is this what love is meant to be?

Have I found love in those bright, yellow eyes?


	4. Forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

For that moment in time, we were one. At first, I admit, I was disorientated and confused. I was aware that my body lay broken in the depths of the Worm's lair. Yet my spirit lingered, battered and near defeat. It was not how I had planned. I had intended to die.

It was a split second, a quick reaction. I realise the consequences of my actions now.

For the first few seconds, I was completely unaware of what had happened. I could see! What was this? I sacrificed myself. Why can I see? I vaguely remember looking into the eyes of the Skeleton King, attached to the Worm's pulsating and disfigured body. You were injured. However, cased in this warm flesh and bone, my spirit was immune to any physical pain.

But not emotional.

That one night that we were one, your heart cried out with the sorrow of a million tears, your spirit wracked with the agony of loss. I felt like shredded paper, torn into thousands of tiny pieces, only to be picked up and torn again. You screamed, and cried, and I cried with you. I will never forget.

I'm sorry.

Please, forgive me.


	5. A Friend

**This is a drabble that I recently thought of. Inspired by watching Ape New World. Hope you enjoy it.**

**A Friend**

_"In the old Shuggazoom, no one could understand us except Chiro. Here, everyone speaks monkey!"_

That, essentially, was the problem with being a cybernetic, crime-fighting hero who so unfortunately took the form of a simian. Besides the fact that you were quite easily recognisable in the cosmos, as cyborg monkeys are few and far between, there lay one other issue with being part of the Super Robot Monkey Team. And that was, basically, you only speak monkey. And defending a city full of humans, monkeys were also few and far between.

It's not like it ever really bothered _him_ though, right? He was always the excitable, fun-loving character. He never missed an opportunity to goof off with his brothers and sister. You would be hard pressed to find him in a sad mood.

However, there _was_ another other side, one that no one ever saw. Beneath the bubbly exterior lay a sort of quiet loneliness, softly glowing like the embers of a dying flame. Sure, there was his family, and there was Chiro. They would always be around.

But all he ever wanted was a friend.

Someone else who could understand him.

Is that too much to ask?


	6. Never Forget  ANGST WARNING

**WARNING. Dark and depressing. Angst/horror ahead. Please be cautious...**

**Never forget**

****There was a pounding in her ears.

Images of moving figures danced like shadows before her eyes, accompanied by a pain that blossomed inside her. It felt like pin-pricks on her skin. Even the softest touch was like sandpaper on raw wounds. A scream echoed and reverberated off the walls. She recognised that voice. _Her _voice.

It would be several months before the pain fully subsided. Before the realisation of what actually happened set in. It sickened her to the pit of her stomach. A brave warrior torn from her pedestal, humiliated and defeated in the most vile of ways. A bird with broken wings, ashamed that it could no longer fly.

They told her. They reassured her - _"It's going to be okay. It's over now."_

But every day, the look she saw deep in his eyes reminded her that she was worthless. The smirk that played on his lips further taunted her.

It was a moment that she never wanted to remember. But it was a look that she could never forget.

_Nova? Are you okay?_

The voice seemed far off. Distant.

There was a pounding in her ears.

* * *

**I don't know what possessed me to write this. something more dark i guess.**


	7. Cry

"Did you cry?"

He blinked directly into the sunlight, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. At least that was more enjoyable than the current conversation. He felt a rough hand on his elbow, and drew a sharp hiss of disagreement when the wet cloth was applied.

"It's okay to cry."

The small, raven-haired boy glared back indignantly, blue eyes holding back a torrent of tears, "No," he huffed indignantly, "I didn't." The woman laughed, applying the bandage to his scraped arm.

"Well, you're much braver than I," she crooned, as she brought him into a hug, petting his head softly. Now the boy's eyes were closed, and the only sensation he could feel was the slow stroking of his messy black hair.

"You're much braver than I," the voice echoed. It reverberated in his ears, until it seemed to fill his head. The woman's voice was fading, and the warmth of the sun had dissipated into a cold emptiness, almost like a void.

"Get out," it was his own voice now, older, and deeper.

"But my son, look how brave you are!"

"Get out of my head!"

There was no sun. No woman. No wet cloth for an open sore.

Blue eyes blinked, staring directly at the fluorescent lighting in his room. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes.


	8. Aquaphobia

**Aquaphobia**

It was like an immense pressure was bearing down upon him.

He felt himself go limp as the weight pulled him down, the dampened sound filling his ears. The surrounding light subdued, and then waned, leaving a murky black that seemed to amplify the emptiness. The distant noises became increasingly muted, until the only thing that remained was the harsh pounding of his heart, beating erratically.

His mind struggled to piece together coherent thought whilst the chilling water bore down on him, tightening the very breath in his lungs.

He felt himself staring upwards towards the surface, as it ever-increasingly retreated from his reach. He indistinctly made out the smirking orange simian's figure, and although he was not able to currently hear, the previous words still echoed in his mind.

_You're weak_

His fear of water. The darkness loomed and swelled before him as if in response. Weakly pulling himself together, the red-furred simian kicked upwards, feeling the weightlessness of his legs drain the only energy he had left. Straining against the pressure, he faintly felt the water around him break as he choked and gasped, coughing up the liquid inside his lungs. His arms crashed and struggled against the churning water, and with a single stroke of his outstretched arm, he felt contact. Gripping madly, Sparx pulled himself up until he was lying breathless and heaving on the floor.

He knew, he could _feel _Mandarin's piercing gaze bearing down on him. But he couldn't look.

Sparx was virtually inconsolable for the rest of the evening. He barely registered his blue-furred sibling attempting to make dull conversation during his medical check up.

_How are you feeling? Sparx? _The voice sounded muffled in his ears, almost like the water was still drowning him out. Sparx felt his grip tense as he pulled the blanket tighter around his body.

"I will never forgive him for this."


	9. Drifting

There was nothing but silence. A dark, looming presence that swirled back and forth in his mind, filling the emptiness. He tried to take a breath, but found that he couldn't, as if the air were sucked out from inside him. Struggling to put together a single coherent thought, he simply drifted...

Drifted...

_Where...?_

Silence answered in return, his thoughts fracturing into a million pieces. Was this punishment for his sins? Familiar faces flew by, but he could not grasp their features; like decaying leaves twisting and turning in the wind.

_What... is this place?_

His mind pulsated with broken memories.

_Antauri... Antauri..._

That was his name, he knew that much. His body felt weightless.

_Move... your arm_

Nothing responded. Hazily, he focused his attention inwards, and felt the sensation of water caressing him. Water? Of course, he was underwater. Or, at least he had been. Where was his body?

_You sacrificed yourself..._

The thought cut through his mind. But where was he now? Where was his body?

_Chiro... Help me... get home..._

He struggled but felt collapsed under the immense pressure, feeling an unknown weight pull him further into the darkness. The thought of Chiro flickered through his mind as he sank, resigning himself to the black.

_Help... me..._


End file.
